Life is a Winding Path, With no Streetlights
by wolfspecter
Summary: When Specter gets an unwanted guest, how will he react, especialy when Jimmy comes. What will happen when life takes the most strange turn?rn(Wrote the title while listening to Wonderwall...(not good at summeries, so don't listen to this)
1. The start of ot all

Hi! I get bored easily, so I thought I'd try my luck writing a story. It might be a little

weird though, but here goes nothing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, a small monkey trudged through the undergrowth of the forest that she had been lost in for weeks. Her black converts were scoffed with mud, and there were numerous amounts of leaves in her shoulder length tawny hair. This didn't bother her much though, nothing did these last few days, and she was never a real prep to begin with. A crow cawed overhead.

"Like a desert, just with trees." she mumbled to herself, with what seemed to be a very weak Spanish accent. This was true, because, though there was rain, it was impossible to find anything edible, and the coming winter made it all the harder. Her tailcoat snagged on a bush, and she tugged it loose. She was dressed strangely, clearly seen. She wore a white dress, and over it she wore a short black tailcoat. One of its sleeves was missing, and as a replacement she had used a strip of leather that looked remarkably like chainlike. Staring up at the canopy of trees, she brushed back one of the three long strands of black hair that made up her bangs. She stopped when her hand brushed against the turquoise Indian style headband that she was wearing.

"Darn these things." She said to herself. She thought angrily as the memory of when the zoo she had come from had had to close down do to the unexpected cost of them flashed through her mind. They had been a new invention, some sort of smart helmet of a new design. The zoo had planned to give it to some of their more behaved monkeys. Then there was a sudden drop in stock, and bam, she and her siblings and almost everyone else was thrown off somewhere.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the cruel bear trap in front of her until it was too late. With a pained shriek, the monkey fell to the ground as the trap clamped its jaws around her ankle. Stunned, she laid there for a moment, not hearing the muffled whispers behind her. Finally, she dared to look at the damage that had been done. It could've been worse. At least her ankle wasn't broken, but blood was streaming from the wound, and there was a small amount of rust of the metal, which meant that infection was a looming monster. She tried to pry the jaws apart, but due to fatigue and her small crippled ness, it was no use. She was captive to the horrid beast until someone freed her. She stayed in her position, watching her gray tail flick back and forth, the crooked tip never changing. Her mind ran back to the disease that had rampaged through the zoo not but a year ago, the fever that had robbed her of most of her strength and left two inches off the tip of her tail useless. She shook any thought of her home out of her head. Any memory was heartbreaking in some way. Laying her head on her arms, she let herself fall into inevitable unconsciousness.

She awoke to the sound of a bird's song. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the sky, wondering how long she had been dreaming. A dull pain still throbbed where the trap held its lethal grip. Looking behind her, she saw that the gash was still oozing blood, and thin, pale red lines had begun to spindle up her leg. Her head flopped back to the soft earth. It must have rained recently, for dampness was in the air. Closing her eyes, the realization of her position finally truly struck with an almighty blow. Tears slowly began to leak out of her clamped eyelids. It took her a moment to figure out the connection of a twig snapping and the fact someone, our something, was there. She stopped her gentle sobbing instantly, afraid that something besides some birds was alive in these woods, and hungry. Opening one eye ever so slightly, she could make out the form of a... monkey? What was a monkey, especially one wearing yellow pants, doing in an inhospitable place such as this? Out from behind this monkey came two others, all interested in what was captive in the trap, and all wearing helmets! She said a slight prayer to herself. But her glee sharply spun down the toilet as the apes began to converse in monkey. She could understand monkey quite well usually, but her recent predicament had left her quick mind sluggish. But what really upset her was the fact that if these monkeys were as smart as her, they would be speaking in human. Deciding that, even if she couldn't understand much, she might be able to piece together something of interest, she tried to listen on their conversation. The first monkey was speaking.

"What... monkey... should move her... because if Specter..."

"A specter, oh great, just what I need, a haunted woods!" thought the monkey as she continued to half listen, half drift off. Her mind came sharply back to Earth when she heard the words "get leader"

"Of coarse, they must have some sort of leader, what would a band of wily monkeys be doing otherwise? And the leader has to be at least somewhat smarter than the others." She thought, her heart racing. The monkeys left, but she was not discouraged because she new the reason. Her mind started racing through possibilities. Maybe this leader would let her stay, she might not be strong, but she could do many things others couldn't. She fingered the small flute in her pocket lovingly. It was a present from her brother a while ago. She could play it as well as any human, but no one would need a flute-playing monkey. She heard footsteps. Despite herself, she began to breathe faster, aware that she was eating up her reserve of strength. Bad thoughts started to race through her head. "What if he or she is cruel... they could just leave me here to die."

She was aware that her heart was making quite a racket inside her chest when the footsteps stopped, right in front of her. She was facedown, so her field of vision only allowed her to see a pair of large brow hiking boots. She heard more speaking in monkey, but her mind was so weary she couldn't understand a word. She had to know... she had to.

Using all of the energy left within her, she turned her head enough to see, and was staring right at a regal, pure white monkey with a red eye. That was the last thing she saw before blackness enveloped her.

You're probably a little confused so I'll give some explanations. The monkey you're hearing about is called Pinta. (Her siblings are Nina, Santa Maria, and Christopher, can you guess why?) This doesn't have a lot of Ape Escape characters in it yet because it's sort of a prologue, but not quite. This is taking place in Ape Escape 2, right before Specter leaves for the moon base. Speaking of Specter, there'll be a lot more on him, you'll see. Rate... please? I'll get the next chapter up ASAP if you do.


	2. So, they meant Specter

I'm back... and I brought this. (Holds up story chapter) Hope you like it. Oh, I'm just going to use everyone's name from now on, it's getting annoying saying monkey.

Irritably, Specter turned to look at the limp form of the monkey for what must have been the hundredth time. Now, because of those stupid monkeys with their fear of bears, his work area was also a temporary hospital room. He felt a little sorry for her in spite of himself, being stuck in one of those metal beasts. A memory flashed through his mind, but he waved it off. He turned back to his work, trying to create something so he wouldn't need the Monkey helmet, which would be one less weakness he had. There were two possibilities, he could either do a DNA transfer and put a small amount of human DNA in him, but that was out of the question, even if he didn't have to turn into a human, or he could use a microchip and place it in his brain. He was sketching the possible designs, tying to put as much information as possible into the smallest space. The scratch of his pencil went on for an hour or two before he stopped and looked behind him.

"How long could she have possibly been there?" He thought.

"She couldn't have been there longer than a week, the infection would've taken a larger toll. No, not much more than a few days. Of course, she could've already been weak, which would explain her being out for three days now."

He turned back to his work, and soon was re-engulfed in it. He didn't notice the blanket on the cot stir, or the pair of eyes that were now staring at him.

Pinta gazed at the figure in front of her with confusion and awe. Never in her life had she seen... a white monkey! Probably albino if she guessed correctly. He seemed to be wearing something like a helmet, and a black poncho thing. He had this sort of air about him though, some sort of stateliness. He was bent over a piece of paper, scribbling madly. She dared not say a word, in case she was an annoyance. She had realized that her ankle was bandaged, and to let her into his living place. Finally, he seemed to be finished, because he opened one of the drawers in the old desk he was using and threw the paper inside. He opened another and pulled out a puzzle cube. She watched in amazement as in only a few quick movements, he had completed what took a human hours, even days to do. Throwing the cube back into the drawer, he put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk. For what seemed like an eternity he stared off into space. Finally, he put his feet down and stood up. He turned his head, and red and green met.

Specter was staring at the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Apparently, the monkey had woken. In one second, he went into her mind and got only the minimal amount of information to meet his curiosity's needs. Her name was Pinta, she came from a highly acclaimed zoo that had but recently shut down due to bankruptcy. She had gotten lost in the woods, and the rest was history. She had obtained some sort of monkey helmet, and could play the fife, or flute, whichever.

He waited for her to say something, but silence droned on. Finally, his impatience got to him.

"Are you physically unable to speak, or did you just take a vow of silence." Mocked Specter, hoping she would say something. She did, but it wasn't what he expected.

"No, I just... I'm not one for conversation. And I'd like to say right now before I forget that I fully forget that I appreciate your hospitality, and I'm sorry for whatever trouble I have caused you. And to whom would I be speaking?"

Now Specter was dumfounded. He was expecting a little shyness, or outright disapproval at being captured, but to apologize? He quickly took back the look of confusion and calmly replied,

"I would be Specter, if you have to know. It wasn't much trouble if you're worried, considering it was those monkeys. If you run into them, ignore 90 of what they say and doubt the other ten. Oh, and I'm supposing you want something to drink now, or would you rather just go back home and have something?"

"So that's "The Specter". Thought Pinta to herself. Another memory crossed her mind as she thought over the rest what he had just said.

"If I had a home..." Whispered Pinta softly to herself, but not soft enough.

"Well then, if you have no where to go, I suppose you'll be wanting to stay here, for the time being?"

"If it's not to much trouble, just until my ankle heals. That would be asking too much of you though." Said Pinta, her voice so soft and shy it was barely audible.

"I have one question though. Why did you stay in the room with me?"

"Two simple answers..." Said Specter opening the door.

"One... This is my office area. Two, would you have rather had me leave the room and let fate decide if you bit the dust or not."

Specter exited the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Pinta with more questions than answers.

Sorry it's short, but it adds suspense. Next part coming soon to a website near you. Please review.


	3. Moon Base traveler

Specter was walking down the hall, coming back from checking on the rocket that his monkey minions were working on.

"Complete imbeciles." Hissed Specter quietly, rubbing the large bruise on his head. He had simply been surveying under the catwalk, when one of his monkeys dropped his wrench, on top of Specters head. The next thing Specter knew he was lying on the ground with one very frightened monkey staring down at him.

He had been relieved that at least that new monkey was quiet, and cooperative. She could leave soon, her ankle was almost fully healed, but it still was somewhat red, and the gash hadn't quite closed.

Just then Specter heard a soft, floating tune coming down the hall.

"What now? Did Yellow get high again and leave his radio on? No... it's coming from my office?"

Indeed, the music was coming from the door that lead to his office. Softly, he tiptoed down the hall, hoping to see who was playing the music, even though he was pretty sure he knew. He opened the door slightly, seeing his hunch was correct. There was that monkey, playing something almost like The First Nowell. But why? She usually was quiet and reserved, afraid that if she said or did anything, she would be considered a nuisance, even though the song was soft, barely audible. He guessed that this was just her nature, and at times he was thankful for it. Especially when he had the days that could make anyone run to his or her bed and scream and cry their hearts out, then imagine their enemy on the pillow and rip it to shreds.

The monkey (There I go again with monkey) seemed to have noticed Specter in the doorway, and put her fife down, mortified, cheeks turning a bright pink. An idea suddenly ran through Specter's mind, as almost always did. He had just come back from the battle with Jimmy where his last major minion, Yellow, had been captured. He was still in shock from the fact that Yellow could shrink down and fit in the net like that.

But wasn't it also true that this newcomer needed a new place to live? Specter put two and two together. He came fully inside the room, and began to ask Pinta a question.

Pinta couldn't believe that she had accepted, it wasn't in her nature at all. She looked down at her new flute; it was a contraption of Specter's. The metal compartment gave an almighty jolt, as the shuttle picked up speed. The sound of Specter's voice yelling at the pilot rang through the room. In the room with her were about 30 other monkeys, all staring in the direction of the cockpit. The swaying red light above them cast eerie shadows across their faces. The ship stopped vibrating and jerking, which meant Specter had regained the wheel for the third time. He had been driving almost forty-eight hours straight, while the actual pilot was just giving coordinates.

A few hours later the ship stopped. All Specter had told her about this place was that it was the "Moon Base". Of coarse, she thought that was just a code name. When the doors of the rocket opened, she realized she was very wrong. The building they were in was made of some sort of strong plastic. Outside, she saw the spinning image of the world amongst the far away stars. Specter got out of the cockpit, flustered, and holding a frightened monkey by the scruff of the neck.

"That's it, from now on I'm driving!" Shouted Specter, dropping the monkey to the floor with a thud. He scurried away, tripping over himself in haste. Specter put his face in his hand, sighing. He turned towards the group, and signaled for them to follow him. Pinta stayed near the back, not wanting to attract the other monkeys' attention. She had been a shadow on the ship, and that's how she wanted it to stay. One by one, the monkeys took their positions, the positions that they were to stay at until Jimmy came. Finally, it was just her and a few other monkeys left. Specter ordered them to patrol around the area. He turned to her, and kept walking.

"You have a very important role that I will now explain. You see, I have developed a method of dominating the world, but there is someone who is opposing me. He is a stupid little eight year old with an idiotic little pet monkey. Now, he didn't seem a threat at first, but now, I see that he is using the items that the Professor has given him to an advantage. That is where you come in. You see, I can't afford to let him get into the base of my operations, understandably. So, you know that little instrument I gave you. Well, I need you to patrol the area, and if anything happens, I want you to blow a message in that little flute. It is designed to instantly come up on my computer. That was what those sheets of music I gave you were for. Most importantly, if Jimmy gets to close to this door, I need you to stop him. Now, I've equipped that fife with a device that amplifies any wrong note, making it absolutely unbearable to the human ear."

Pinta hadn't really heard all that he had said, just enough to understand that she was sort of a messenger, and if worse came to worse, she would have to fight this human. She looked around. Most of the wall she was facing was a kind of door, and all around her were booby traps.

"Well, I'll leave you here for now. And for the sake of God almighty don't be a repeat of the others."

He opened the door, and walked through. When the steel closed behind him, Pinta thought to herself.

"What does he mean by being a repeat?"

She was lost in thought when she heard a monkey's helmet go off not far away.

Haha... sorry it's so slow but I'm picking up the pace. And don't feel sorry for specter in that monkey wrench incident, the monkey that did isn't gonna be around for a while. A loooooong while...


	4. The flute player's woe

Yeah, now onto part… 4? Really long intermissions I guess.

Pinta froze.

"Not already!?" she thought frantically. Shaking, she tried to calm herself as she ran to where the noise had come from. Panic welled up inside of her again. She could clearly see in the distance the form of a boy running across a ledge, swinging a net.

In a mad frenzy, she fumbled with her fife, bringing it to her lips. She blew a series of notes, a warning. Quickly, she ran back to the door. Tensely, she paced back and forth. Then she saw him. He was heading her way.

Panicked, she forgot her flute for a moment, frozen like a deer in the path of an eighteen-wheeler. Remembering, she played another set of notes, an alarm. Then, Jimmy saw her.

"MONKEY!!!!" he screamed. Then, taking a closer look, a confused look came over him.

"I thought Specter said there was only five freaky monkeys, not six. Oh well, what's one more."

He advanced, a light saber like thing in hand. Pinta did the only thing she could. She blasted a horrid sounding note, making Jimmy stop in his tracks.

"Ow, it burns!" He yelled, holding his ears. The monkey on his shoulder didn't seem to be fazed though. Recovered, he began to advance again. Again, Pinta blasted an off-key note. Soon, she began to get tired of the same routine. She thought for a moment, and then wondered. Putting the flute back to her lips, she started to play a song. Not a bad one, but a soothing one. Like she had hoped, the boy began to doze off, following the music at a slow pace.

Pinta was walking slowly backward, not noticing the drop off behind her. Without warning, her foot stepped onto nothingness and the music stopped. She was left clinging onto the edge of the platform, while Jimmy had completely forgotten about her. As she watched, he blasted the door, and entered. She struggled to climb back up, but there was no nick in the smooth surface to use…

…………………………………………………………………………………

Specter saw Jimmy enter.

"He got her." He thought. "That's the sixth."

Now there was nothing standing between him and Jimmy.

"Well, like the old words go, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Whispered Specter to himself as he appeared.

(This is the part where Jimmy battles Specter, blah blah blady-blah. Anyway, we fast forward to the end of the battle, where Jimmy destroys that Ultimate Goliath. :-6 "I wish you could see him squished, which would rule!")

Pinta ran through the door, having finally pulled herself up. See was just in time to see Specter, then Jimmy, disappear through a door before it slammed shut. She started to bang on the door, trying to find someway to open it. Too many thoughts were running through her head to separate them. Suddenly, the door opened, and she stumbled in. Running up the hallway, she stopped just before the shadows ended, as to not be seen, not yet. She watched as Specter calmly stood, a hand over his right shoulder, glaring at Jimmy. Without warning, Jimmy pulled out a net, and charged at Specter. Either too weak, or too blind with rage, or both, Specter didn't move fast enough. Neither did Pinta. Before she could move, Specter had been captured, and the place was beginning to crumble. Hurriedly, blind with anger, she ran, and ran. She didn't stop until she came to the place that was the rest and break area for the monkeys. She ran to a closet and shut herself in, not wanting to think that the person, evil or not, that had saved her was now caught, and it was due to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm really sorry it's short, but it's a good place to leave off. More explanations.

The reason that Jimmy got hypnotized by the music (not just because of the idiot factor) is that Specter put in a hypnotize thing. (Sort of like those guns some monkeys have, but a lot more powerful)

And no, if you're wondering, Pinta is not accident-prone; she just isn't having a very good month.


	5. Not again!

Shall I continue, or should I shove it and crawl away, and never show my messed up face again? Too late. Muhahahahahaa!

Pinta was still crying inside the closet a few hours later, when she heard footsteps down the hall. She opened the door a slit and saw to her amazement, Specter. One look could tell he wasn't well. His step was sluggish, and he was holding his shoulder, which looked somewhat in the wrong position. Fumbling with the doorknob, he finally managed to stagger into his room, which was no different than the monkeys', except it contained only one bed, and it had heaps of scrap metal, blueprints, crosswords, and books along the walls.

Wavering, he at last succeeded in half walking, half crawling to the bed. Slowly, Pinta came over, seeing him trying to climb up, now leaning entirely on the bedpost, and on his knees. Before she reached where he was, he had pulled himself up and had flopped down, immobile. Carefully, she took the blanket from the end of the bed, and covered him with it. Quietly, she left the room, still feeling guilty for not helping more.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Specter's POV.

………………..

"Huh? Why did she just help me? I know she's not evil… maybe she is just being like herself. Ohh, but my head… who knew an explosion could be that powerful, my shoulder's going to pain for weeks. I think it's not broken at least. What? I can't seem to, be able to, move. Great… that's just peachy. Now I'm in the hands of whoever gives a damn. And right now, I don't think anyone's going to care enough to even look in here. Oh Jimmy… you're going to pay more than you know, more than I made clear, much more…"

"How long have I been out? A day at least… maybe more. Ah, at least I can move now." I looked towards a clock on the wall. "It's three A.M. I got back at about five A.M. That means almost a day, if not more. And… I think I'll make it a bit longer."

Specter woke up. Rubbing his head, he looked around, and then slowly got up. Going under the bed, he painfully pulled out a laptop. Opening it, he quickly typed in a password, and scowled at the screen.

"Only ten left, the utter idiots. I give them weaponry, intellect, the resources, and they get themselves caught in a matter of weeks."

Closing the laptop, Specter shoved it back under his bed and slowly got up. Opening the door, he silently walked down the hall, stopping at the necessary rest stops, (bathroom, kitchen, etc.) before looking around to see who was left. Almost no one. Going back to his room, he opened a book that had been lying on the bed stand and sat on the bed. He jumped three feet in the air when the alarm went off.

"Not again!" sighed Pinta, hearing the alarm sound. She ran down the hallway just to see Specter going through a door at the other end. Reaching the door, she opened it to see what she had been expecting to see. Specter and Jimmy, full out fighting. She grabbed Specter's flute out of her pocket, looked at it, and then tossed it aside. It was no use. That flute would only delay the inevitable. She pulled her flute out of her other pocket. Her brother had said something before he gave it to her; something about if you're in trouble, just play something. She looked at the flute. There were designs around the holes. Then she remembered what she had to play. She saw Specter go down the final time. It was now or never. She wouldn't let her conscience wrack her anymore. Jumping out from where she was hiding, she blew a tune on the flute. But it didn't sound right. Then she realized, for two, you had to double the notes. Carefully, she played the revised tune. When she was done Jimmy was just standing there, right in front of Specter, staring at her. She began to feel strange. With a jolt, she remembered how the flute would help her. It would give a disguise, of whatever was in the room. She wondered what it meant. She noticed that a gold-ish glow was starting to engulf her. It was engulfing Specter too. She felt pricks of pain across her skin, like a thousand needles, all being driven into her at the exact same time. It increased, the gold blinding her, until, all at once, it stopped, and she found herself on her knees. Looking down at her reflection in the floor, she gasped, and then looked across the room at Specter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Switches scenes: You now see a little boy, wide eyed, staring at the TV screen with his mouth wide open. The gum in his mouth falls out, and the controller in his hand hits the floor.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heheh, that kid is traumatized for life. The next part is interesting, so RR please?


	6. Transformation

Sorry for taking so long.

"What in the name Hell did you DO!" Yelled Specter, running alongside Pinta, his red eye gleaming in the moonlight.

"I understand your thinking in a sense, but for God sakes! Your just lucky I had the coordinates for a spare return rocket ready!"

He wasn't really as mad as he made himself seem. He couldn't be, she hadn't known. Ticked off, yes. Raving mad… no.

It took Pinta a moment to answer, and she only managed to speak after that amount of time because Specter slowed down so she could catch up with less effort.

"First off, you're stronger than me, so please refrain from all out sprinting. Secondly, I didn't mean for this to happen, I thought we would change into something more… well, I thought we would still be monkeys but look different!"

They were charging through the underbrush now… Spike Jake And Jimmy would all be looking for them soon, as Specter had explained to Pinta on the return ship, in spaces between the yelling. They were fugitives.

"Well guess what? That's right, we're not different looking monkeys… we're a different species and we look the same! And to think, how nice it would've been to not be so stand-outingly white!"

Pinta didn't understand the last comment, and Specter knew it and was glad she inquired no further.

"And now, we have no opposable… ok, this is weird, we do. But still, you can't play the flute to change us back."

"I can't but I know who can. And I'm sure that after getting used to this, I should be able to play."

"Well, good, because fleas are starting to get on my nerves." Said Specter, dodging under a low-lying log. They ran for a while longer, but Pinta kept falling farther and farther behind.

After about the tenth time Specter looked behind him and saw Pinta wasn't there, he stopped. She emerged a moment later, panting and struggling to keep running.

"Ok, we'll stop before you give yourself a coronary arrest or worse."

Seemingly relieved, Pinta followed Specter towards wherever he was taking them.

There was a pile of fallen trees, and after Specter had only walked there and hadn't even stopped, Pinta laid down.

"What are you doing?" Asked Specter, looking behind him.

"Going to sleep." Mumbled Pinta.

"This is probably the most protected spot for miles."

Specter couldn't argue, she was right. He laid down, putting his head on his paws. Pinta was already asleep, which gave him time to think. What had happened? He had been unconscious when the transformation took place… he had come to seeing a gray and orange wolf staring at him with wide eyes. So what did this mean? Were they stuck as wolves forever? No… She said there was someone…

Specter drifted off to sleep.


	7. Introducing, the comical relief

And you thought I was dead… Well, NO SUCH LUCK FOR YOU! Here it is, my monstrosity!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"God Damn it Jimmy, this is worse than the time you pissed your pants in public… and that was BAD!" Yelled Spike as he, Jake and Jimmy walked through the trees, their shadows casting monsters upon the underbrush.

"It wasn't my fault, something weird happened, I don't know what."

"You said the same thing with the pants. But we all know THAT wasn't true… now don't we?" Sneered Jake, pulling himself free of a bush.

"But… but…"

"But we don't care… so kindly insert your foot in your mouth and shut up." Snapped Spike, clearly not in the mood.

"God, and I thought I was out of the evil monkey catching business… but no." Mumbled Spike under his breath.

"Will you three stop your griping? We're all stuck out here, so shut up!" Screeched Natalie, coming out from behind a thicket to the threesome's left.

"So, painstress almighty, did you find anything?" Sneered Jake, hacking off a pine bough that was in his way.

"No, I did not…. And where on Earth did you get that knife?"

Jake held up the two-foot long, curved and gleaming blade,

"What, this? I knicked it."

Natalie sighed as they continued. In their minds, they all thought the same thing….

This was going to be a _very _long day.

----------------------------------------------

A twig snapped.

Specter's eyes flew open. He stayed perfectly still, only his ears twitching in search of another sound. But there was nothing. He glanced quickly in all directions minus in back of him, but there was no movement. But there was this breathing… He stared with a jolt as he realized that Pinta was no longer there…

"Okay Pinta… this isn't funny… stop now." Whispered Specter… Even though he knew it wasn't her.

**Snap**

Every muscle in Specter's back tensed. He kept searching the energy waves… there was something… but he couldn't seem to enter its mind…

**Crunch, snap**

It wasn't human then… it had to be something of low intelligence…

"Okay, so it could be _Jimmy_…." Thought Specter…

The breathing grew louder… in, out, in, out, inhale, and exhale… Specter could almost make a rhythm from it.

"Specter!" Shouted Pinta, leaping out from the bushes just in front of him…

"Specter…. Specter…. Are you alright?"

He had been about ready to yell at her for scaring him like that… but now his only interest was the ominous shadow crouching in the trees just behind Pinta…

A shadow with eyes….

Big, yellow, gleaming eyes…

It twitched… Specter knew that twitch.

"BEHIND YOU!" Specter screamed, jumping up from the ground and pushing himself as hard off the soil as he could. His body collided with the shadow in midair, leaving Pinta wide-eyed from shock…

She whipped around to see something that clearly made her blood run cold…

Bwhahahahahahaha! Weeeee, cliffhangers are fun! R&R and I might just scurry my little butt to get the next Chapter up faster.


	8. Lunacy is the perfect ajustment to life

Yay, and the twisted horror that is my brainchild has had another chapter added…. Woohoo!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unknown POV:

"Specter, Specteeeeeeeer!"

He's not here… where is he?

_"He's gone… Jimmy took him…" _

No, No he's not! Shuddap!

_**"You know he's gone… you know because we know…" **_

"_There's no way… you can't ignore us, hehee."_

No, no, SPECTER! Make the voices stop, make them stop…

"**_He's gone, he's gone. The humans will destroy him soon…" _**

"_There's nothing you can doooo."_

I…. I'll make a clone, that's what I'll do, Yes… Heehee… I'll make a clone and find Specter, and make sure that only Specter can defeat the clone… Haha… Yes… But… I must make the clone human… so we can tell the difference… mustn't we?

"_Yes. Yes…" _

"_**But don't make him too powerful, he can't have any of Specter's powers…"**_

No, only intelligence… Heehee.

It's time to repay my debt… Too bad I never told Specter I learned how to open locks…

Hehee.

"Specter!" Yelled Pinta, in complete hysterics. She watched as he just barely missed the long deadly claws that cut through the air.

"Stay back… we don't need two of us in deep shit…" Retorted Specter, leaping out of reach of the deadly swings.

The mountain lion got up, hissing and spitting and out for blood.

The blood of an albino wolf…

Pinta sprinted around as they fought, looking for an open spot to get to the cat's neck. But they were moving too fast, bodies almost one with the air, twirling over each other, but not quite floating. Sprinting to get close, then sprinting away as the other attacked, back and forth, one never managing to get the higher ground, their footsteps flowing over the earthen floor.

Through all the thoughts running through her head, one stood out boldly.

"This is life… and it is, in its own twisted way, wonderful."

She shook her head. They were tumbling on the ground now… The mountain lion thrashed one way and swung a paw in the other, but somehow Specter managed to hang on and dodge the attack.

Almost as though he knew the creature.

All of a sudden, the big cat reared back and twisted around, muscles rippling under the tan fur, knocking Specter off. Instantly, the mountain lion was on Specter, pinning him to the ground. It stared at him, saliva dripping onto Specter's snow-white fur, eyes rolling in their sockets. It watched as Specter struggled to get up, occasionally letting him start to get up, then pinning him down again. It was taking its time, it saw no need in hurrying, Specter couldn't get up.

Before Pinta knew what she was doing, she charged at the giant feline, launching herself at its back and biting into the cat's throat.

With a painful cry, it leaped off of Specter, only to fall down. Pinta hung on, eyes closed, praying that the mountain lion didn't lash out with one of its paws. Its body shuddered, screeching in pain. Pinta was horrified at what she was doing, to take another living thing's existence away. But, she realized, that that too was life.

It stopped moving, a breeze making the leaves sound like an ocean. The only sound, like they were really underwater.

"Pinta…"

She kept her eyes closed.

"Pinta… it's okay… it's dead."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ooooh, who was the one having the POV? Who knows? R&R to find out.


	9. Gunshots in the moonlight

Woooh, beware! Tis me again! Woohooo…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A week had passed since Pinta and Specter had changed species. Pinta had continued to assure Specter that there was someone that could turn them back; she just had to find them. Specter, on the other hand, thought that finding one single person in an entire world was a bit… difficult.

They were walking again, in a northerly direction. Specter, indifferent, trotting sullenly behind, Pinta in front. The only thing that Specter cared about was getting as far away from people as possible… a thing he knew was ending.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike trudged through the never changing scenery, occasionally smacking some random thing with a stick.

Jimmy ran behind, screaming at every insect that came within view.

Spike sighed, hitting a bush in front of him particularly hard. An angry Pipochi launched out, scowling, and landed on his usual place atop Jimmy's shoulder.

"Always thought that _thing_ ate Jimmy's brain…" Spike thought, looking behind him…

But he didn't just see Jimmy…

There, in the mud, were two sets of paw prints. A larger one, and a smaller one, both heading north. Spike took a deep breath, turned, and flipped on his walkie-talkie.

Things were about to get a lot worse.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pinta woke from her nap. Weak moonlight was streaming down… but she didn't need the light to realize that Specter wasn't there. Getting up, she spotted where he had been, curled up in a bed made of dead and damp leaves. The wind blew, sending a bitter cold through her that she hadn't noticed before…

Winter was coming at an alarming rate.

Pinta raised her nose in the air, trying to tell where he was…

Downwind was all she could think…

She trotted in the opposite direction of the breeze, hunching her back against the freezing prickles the wind caused…

She broke through the last thin scattering of trees into a small meadow, the tall grass almost like water in the pale light. And right in the middle was Specter, perched on a large flat rock, right in the middle, his head in his paws.

Pinta felt sorry for him… During the attack of the mountain lion her flute had somehow become lost, and now their only hope of becoming monkeys again was her brother, whom she knew as well as Specter was like a needle in a haystack.

She sat next to the rock, looking up at Specter as he continued to sulk… the moonlight making his fur shine with every color of the rainbow.

"Yes?" Specter sighed, half opening one eye.

"Just wondering where you were…"

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore…"

He turned over as he said this, so that all Pinta could see was his back.

Something rustled…

Pinta turned around in a full circle before taking a breath… If it was a big cat again, she didn't think Specter or her could be able to fight it off…

Suddenly there was a bang like thunder, and something whizzed through the air. It scared Specter enough to send him hurtling over the edge of the rock as another bullet whipped past.

As long as they stayed behind that rock, they were safe… for the moment…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

0.o… I need to stop making so many cliffhangers… Muhahahahaha!


	10. Very little explination

Yayzors, I finally got my lazy but around to writing another chapter Whoo! (gets bricked)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Specter could hear steps coming closer…

"Shit…shit…" Specter repeated in his mind…

He wanted so badly to jump out from behind the large stone and attack whatever was looming behind them… but he knew in this body and without his powers it was almost as stupid as the lemmings when they jumped off the cliff… They knew they would die but they did it anyway…

The hair on his back lifted… If he had to, he would fight… He should've known better… Shouldn't have…

But no, that was ridiculous… Those things weren't real…

He let himself growl, a deep gravelly sound coming from deep within his chest…

The footfalls ceased… Had the person stopped? Was he aiming?

Specter thought all of these things as he raised his head slightly to see who it was…

He barely had time to duck back down before a bullet ric-rocketed off the smooth stone…

His breathing was hard and tense as the sound of footsteps started….

He felt a body shivering next to his, and made sure to pin Pinta gently against the rock, making her almost un-seeable from most directions.

The footsteps stopped, and the sound of a click followed…

"This is it…" Specter thought… "This is what I was put on Earth to do after all…"

"I'm sorry, but you are too dangerous to remain here… Tis a shame that…"

The rough voice stopped… Specter looked up from the ground to see what had happened.

What had happened was that for some illogical reason Pinta had stuck her head up to stare at the man that held the rifle… And for some stranger reason still… the man was frozen in place…

"Pinta!" The man lowered his weapon…

All Specter could do was watch in confusion…

"Chris… what… WHAT THE HE…"

The man raised a hand to silence her.

"I know that that probably wasn't the best way to reunite… but I'll explain later…"

He looked down at Specter, who stared straight back, sharing his look of scorn.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing roughly in Specter's direction.

All Pinta could do was mutter "Specter" before there was another voice.

"Christopher…. What happened? We heard gunshots and then th…"

The voice stopped suddenly… and right then, two girls walked into the clearing, eyes wide enough to swallow the moon reflected in them.

By then Pinta had jumped up on the rock. She was looking at them with a strange confused look.

Confused and something else Specter couldn't put his paw on…

Specter jumped in surprise as Pinta and the others began shouting in loud voices, Pinta dodging in and out of the feet of the other three.

Specter stood silently where he was, almost invisible against the camouflage the moonlight provided him.

"Who's this?" Said the taller of the two, suddenly aware that there was another wolf in their presence. She reached down to pet him. Specter lowered his head and scowled, but didn't make any move to harm.

A gust of wind sent ice down everyone's veins.

"We should probably go back inside…" Said Chris; turning towards the direction he had come.

They all started to walk behind him, save Specter, who remained standing, his eyes looking behind him, as though sensing someone.

Pinta came up and nudged him forward.

"Come on, they don't usually bite… I would know after all, they are my siblings."

Specter grudgingly allowed her to nudge him forward, in the direction her family seemed to be going.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sorry about the halfbutt ending to this chapter, but, I want TO GET THE EXCITING PARTS DAMN IT! (Gets stoned once again)


End file.
